


Escape To 2015

by BVBlesbian



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Angst, Disownment, F/F, Fluff, Running away from home, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 17:43:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6917035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BVBlesbian/pseuds/BVBlesbian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arizona lived in the year 1887, until she discovered elementary time travel. She explored her sexuality; and found it to be something her parents disapproved of entirely.</p><p>This was originally an English class assignment. The teacher loved it. </p><p>-Disclaimer- I do not own these characters. They belong to Shonda Rhimes, the writer for Grey's Anatomy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escape To 2015

   Arizona closed her bedroom door, for the last time. She had on all her future clothes: a Black Veil Brides shirt, black ripped jeans, rainbow headphones around her neck, multiple necklaces, and multiple bracelets on each arm (the ones on her left covering faded scars). In her time experimenting with time travel, she had become very interested in the Emo/Scene/Punk culture. In a Hollywood Undead backpack she carried her clothes from 1887. She loved her family, but could never be at peace, not in a time that considered homosexuality immoral. She stepped into her closet, that's what she chose to use for her time machine. On her bed she left a note: 

Dearest Mother,

I have run away. Don't go looking for me, as I have used the method of Fourth Dimensional travel. I just want you to know that I will miss you all terribly. Timothy, I love you dearly; I shall miss you the most. 

Sincerely,

Arizona

She set the destination on the machine to July 13th, 2015. A loud bang and a flash of blue light were the only things that would've alerted the nearest neighbors. _5, 4, 3, 2, 1._

When she exited the machine, she was in a bedroom in a medium-sized apartment. The walls were covered in posters and flags. Her phone beeped at her; _7:00 - Le Petit Café - Love, Callie_. She simply smiled; with all the planning she had done over the past few months, she still had the time to remember when her dates were. Then she looked at the flame-shaped clock above her bed. 6:45! _I better get moving_ , she thought to herself. 

 

__________________________________________________________________

 

She locked her bike around a post in front of the suburban Seattle restaurant. A lovely, curly brunette waved at her from the window, grinning from ear to ear. Arizona opened the door and was enveloped in the scents of coffee and sweets. She took a sharp right turn, sitting at the table where her girlfriend was. "Hi, Callie!" she chirped.

"Evening sweetie. How was your day?"

Even though it was a good-natured question, Arizona was still taken aback. A sharp nagging feeling in her gut told her _just spill it! If she loves you, she'll understand._

Lowering her voice to just above a whisper she said, "Actually, there's something I need to tell you." 

"Yeah, what?"

"I'm not from here. I was born in the 1870s. I couldn't risk my father finding out my love interests and disowning me. So I left before I could give him the chance. All those times I had to go home early? It was so I could get home for supper in 1887, and come up with an excuse as to where I was."

Callie was surprised; she never knew time travel existed, let alone controlled in such a manner by someone from the 19th century. She enveloped the blonde in a warm, loving embrace.

"So... you're not mad?" Arizona asked.

"Mad?" The Latina beauty held back laughter. "How could I be? This is the sweetest thing anyone has done in the history of ... ever! You're the best girlfriend in the whole world!" 

The blonde smiled brightly. "I'm your girlfriend?" 

Callie nodded.

"Wow! I, I love you."

The waiter came over to their table offering the dessert menu. They each had a slice of cheesecake and a freshly brewed mocha. After they were done, they biked down the street like a couple of kids, Arizona standing on the rear tires' pegs with her hands on Callie's shoulders. Both of them enjoying every moment. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Calzona is OTP!


End file.
